


your heart is the only place that I call home

by pvnkflamingo



Category: La Vingança | El Revenge (2016), Ok burrito, Original Work
Genre: Burritos bis.docx actually, Burritos gays.docx, Casamento, Dia dos Namorados 2019, Eu sou o ser humano mais soft a respirar neste dia, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: Um casamento.





	your heart is the only place that I call home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).



> Feliz dia dos namorados, Arthie 💙💛 Meu reizinho, meu beautiful golden sunflower, amor da minha vida. Muito obrigado por todos esses dias (100 dias!!) com você, dias de amor, felicidade e esperança. Te amo, cariño 💙💛💙💛💙💛💙💛
> 
> [Título: trecho de Heartlines, do álbum Ceremonials de Florence + The Machine]

A música suave ao fundo era o complemento perfeito para as palavras carregadas de amor e promessas sólidas para o futuro, promessas que já haviam sido feitas tantas vezes antes, com palavras, com olhares, com ações, com a própria permanência, dia após dia, reafirmando e demonstrando sentimentos e uma conexão forte o suficiente para durar por eternidades. O juiz de paz conduzia a cerimônia, com palavras simples e bonitas, que pareciam ganhar significado ali, para os noivos e convidados. Os pais não estavam presentes para a troca de alianças, não ouviram os votos, não estavam entre os padrinhos que assinaram como testemunhas; mas os dois podiam muito bem estar sozinhos ali, debaixo de um arco de folhagens de um verde escuro e flores brancas e rosadas. Eram apenas formalidades, e pouca coisa mudaria na prática - já moravam juntos, já dividiam tudo, já eram extremamente fiéis e leais um ao outro - mas qualquer ocasião para celebrar aquele amor que já estava tão presente na vida dos noivos e de todos os que conviviam com eles era bem vinda.

Martin pensava em tudo aquilo desde o início da cerimônia, sua mão segurando a mão de um dos poucos brasileiros presentes naquele jardim de rosas argentino que já havia visto muitas outras cenas como aquela; brasileiro este que havia se tornado uma parte essencial de seus dias e noites, e que fazia seu coração cantar com a alegria de muito amar e ser amado como nunca antes.

Aquele casamento não era deles, mas era inevitável imaginar como seria quando aquele momento chegasse para ele e Vadão ao observar enquanto Miguel, sempre tão inquieto e intenso, e Paulino, com o sorriso tranquilo e os olhos brilhantes, pareciam espelhar os sentimentos um do outro enquanto diziam palavras que significavam universos particulares inteiros para os dois. Era curioso como a história de amor dos amigos parecia sempre ter caminhado em linha reta em direção àquele momento, como se os destinos dos dois fosse conduzindo-os da forma mais suave possível por entre os desafios que tentavam separá-los; os caminhos percorridos por Martin até o amor de sua vida aparecer pareciam tortuosos e surreais em comparação. Que tivesse vivido tanto até encontrar Vadão, as emoções e a euforia do começo, a saudade, as decisões que sempre estavam ali, prontas a serem feitas, impedidas apenas por medos e inseguranças que ele nem mesmo sabia ter.

Aquele não era seu casamento, mas agora era um noivo também, desde aquela manhã em que Vadão havia entrado na cozinha do pequeno apartamento com uma expressão ao mesmo tempo apavorada e segura de si. Poucos dias haviam se passado desde então, mas os pensamentos de Martin já voavam em direção ao futuro, em como seria a cerimônia dos dois, se haveria uma cerimônia, se eles tentariam planejar algo bonitinho como os amigos haviam feito, se apenas aconteceria sem grande alarde. Pensava em como os pais reagiriam, os pais que ainda nem haviam conhecido o noivo devido às dificuldades de conciliar datas para aquele encontro transatlântico. Pensava em quem seriam os padrinhos, e como seria a comemoração (que com certeza aconteceria, mesmo que não houvesse uma cerimônia).

Apertou levemente a mão daquele que tanto amava, sentindo as emoções que pareciam tomar seu corpo e seu coração todas as vezes que estava perto do brasileiro, mesmo após tanto tempo. Havia vivido mil vidas com ele, e ainda havia tanto para viver que ele apenas sorriu para si mesmo, distraído, pensando apenas amor, e o futuro que logo alcançariam.

 

…

 

“Em que está pensando agora, _burrito_? Está mais bobo e distraído que o normal” perguntou Vadão, enquanto dançavam lentamente em um canto mais tranquilo do bar escolhido para a recepção dos convidados.

“Estou pensando em como você melhorou como dançarino desde a última vez que dançamos juntos” respondeu Martin, tentando ficar sério enquanto segurava uma risada.

“Eu sempre fui um ótimo dançarino, nem vem” começou o moreno, provocando a risada do argentino que apenas o puxou mais para perto.

“Claro, claro, _cariño_ , você só precisou se acostumar a ideia de não tentar me guiar o tempo todo. Ninguém precisa guiar ninguém aqui, é só mexer para um lado e outro e estar perto” observou o loiro, fechando os olhos com o rosto colado ao do noivo, sentindo-se envolver pelo perfume do outro.  

“Você achando que dança melhor do que eu só prova mais uma vez que você é um grande metido” acusou Vadão, um tanto carinhosamente.

“Cuidado, vão pensar que você está deixando o amor que sente por mim amolecer o seu coração. Imagine quando descobrirem que foi você quem me pediu em casamento…” sussurrou o músico.

“Eu pedi sim, e que bom que pedi, não é? Ou você ia só ficar me enrolando por anos” foi a resposta.

Martin riu, afastando-se um pouco para poder ver os olhos castanhos tomados por emoções indescritíveis e aquele sorriso torto, que havia perdido grande parte do veneno e do sarcasmo desde a primeira vez que olharam um para o outro. “Ei, _cariño_. Eu adorei ser pedido em casamento por você. Eu provavelmente não faria melhor. Você me fez o mais feliz dos homens.”

“Não diga isso perto do Miguel, ou ele vai pensar que é uma disputa de quem consegue ser mais emocionado e meloso no dia do casamento dele” lembrou Vadão, olhando para os lados teatralmente, como se esperasse que o recém-casado surgisse a qualquer momento para desafiar seu noivo para um duelo.

"Ele não vai se importar. Está ocupado demais se concentrando em ser gentil com os convidados ao invés de puxar Paulino pela mão para que saiam em lua de mel de uma vez por todas" afirmou o loiro, piscando.

“Não vamos fazer isso, certo? Combinar uma festinha e não aproveitá-la?”

“Podemos fazer o que você quiser, _burrito_. Sabe que adoro festas; por mim ficamos na nossa festa até sermos expulsos dela” brincou Martin. “E quanto a lua de mel… Qualquer lugar onde a gente possa ver o sol, com boa comida e bebida, e talvez ser um pouco turista. Só passear e aproveitar a companhia um do outro em um lugar bonito. É o suficiente para mim.”

“Três pessoas sabem do nosso noivado e você já está pensando em lua de mel” Vadão levantou a sobrancelha, como se julgasse aquela postura do noivo, mas estava sentindo-se muito confortável naquela dança que já havia se tornado um abraço, em que eles apenas se moviam minimamente de acordo com a música ao fundo. “Parece ser tanto pra resolver. Eu achei que a parte mais complicada fosse fazer o pedido. Talvez a gente precise de ajuda para organizar tudo.”

“Posso pedir o telefone da cerimonialista mais tarde. Se você quiser se casar por aqui, claro. Eu me casaria com você em todos os países do mundo, se isso fosse possível.” afirmou o loiro, beijando-o suavemente.

“Segura um pouco a emoção, _chiquititas._ Não vamos nos casar amanhã” riu Vadão, devolvendo um beijo breve com outro, diante da expressão de falso desapontamento do noivo. “Não, não vamos! Vamos conversar muito sobre isso ainda e tomar várias decisões e provavelmente vamos nos arrepender de querer fazer algo maior que assinar papéis e pegar um avião pra Europa. Não pretendo brigar com ninguém por cor de guardanapos ou que flores usar na lapela, mas se é pra casar, a gente pode fazer algo bonito, pra ter fotos e todo o resto. Não passei por todo o drama de te pedir em casamento pra só assinar um papel e pagar o cartório.”

“Tudo bem, _cariño_ . Vamos conversar mais sobre isso. E com certeza Lupe e Miguel vão querer ajudar, e Paulino vai contar sobre tudo o que deu errado nos planos minuciosos dele para que a gente não cometa os mesmos erros. E vai valer a pena. Pelo menos para te ver todo bonito de _smoking_ , dizendo que me ama diante de todos os nossos convidados. Talvez até diante dos meus pais, se eles conseguirem vir. Não tem pressa”

"Temos todo o tempo do mundo" completou o moreno, parando aquele quase-dançar que os envolvia há vários minutos para segurar o rosto do noivo com as duas mãos, olhando diretamente para as írises claras. Era um gesto que haviam adquirido com o tempo - manter os olhares presos um no outro, por vários segundos, como se tentassem descobrir algo novo naqueles rostos que já lhe eram tão familiares e amados. "Você é o amor da minha vida, Martin Vélez."

O loiro ainda sentia o corpo e o coração serem tomados de amor e necessidade do outro sempre que ouvia palavras como aquelas. " _Eres el amor de mi vida_ , Oswaldo Fraga." 

 

Enquanto trocavam beijos e palavras emocionadas, apostas sobre datas de casamento eram feitas pelos recém-casados e pelos outros amigos ali presentes. 


End file.
